the_better_wings_of_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Glory
Glory is a female RainWing and one of the five Dragonets of Destiny that star in the first arc of Wings of Fire. She is the main protagonist of the book The Hidden Kingdom. She was raised from hatching by Kestrel, Dune, and Webs alongside her hatchmates Tsunami, Sunny, Clay, and Starflight in a cave under the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. Personality While under the mountain, Kestrel calls Glory lazy"... or the lazy RainWing?" Kestrel said. - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy. Despite this, Glory (according to Clay) studies and trains harder than any of the others, and pretends to ignore what they're saying''The teachers said things like that all the time: “If you don’t study, you’re no better than a RainWing”; “What’s the matter, someone replace your brains with a RainWing’s?”; “Still sleeping? Anyone would think you were a RainWing!” (That last one was mostly for Clay.) But the dragonets all knew Glory hated it, no matter how much she pretended she didn’t care. It also seemed really unfair. Glory was the only RainWing any of them had ever met, and she studied and trained harder than anyone else.'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy. She dislikes the guardians for kidnapping her egg.“Easy for you to say,” Glory snapped. The ruff around her neck flared orange. “You weren’t stolen from your home. The NightWings were pretty eager to hand over your egg, weren’t they?” - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy She is sometimes mean to her friends, but they love her all the same. Description Glory is described as having a "long, delicate snout" by Clay, who goes on to wonder what the rainforest must be like, full of dragons that beautiful''Her long, delicate snout, glowing emerald green with displeasure, rested on her front claws. Ripples of iridescent blue shimmered across her scales, and tonight her tail was a swirl of vibrant purples. If it weren’t for Glory, Clay thought, none of them would know how many colors were in the world. He wondered what it must be like in the rain forest, where there was a whole tribe of dragons that beautiful.'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy. Clay describes her as "not built for fighting."“Glory’s not lazy,” Clay said loyally. “She’s just not built for fighting, that’s all.” - Chapter One, The Dragonet Prophecy Book Appearances The Dragonet Prophecy Glory is mentioned in the first chapter of The Dragonet Prophecy, but isn't shown until chapter two. Relationships Glory is currently confirmed to have a liking for Deathbringer the NightWing. Trivia *Her color for displeasure is emerald green''Her long, delicate snout, glowing emerald green with displeasure, rested on her front claws.'' - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy. *Her color for irritation or anger may be orange, as her ruff turns that color when she snaps at Starflight “Easy for you to say,” Glory snapped. The ruff around her neck flared orange. “You weren’t stolen from your home. The NightWings were pretty eager to hand over your egg, weren’t they?” - Chapter Two, The Dragonet Prophecy. Gallery Canon Art 2012_WoF03.jpg|Glory on the English cover of The Hidden Kingdom, illustrated by Joy Ang. TheHiddenKingdom-MaxMeinzold.jpg|Glory on the German cover of The Hidden Kingdom, illustrated by Max Meinzold Glory.png|Glory posing as Queen Scarlet's art in The Dragonet Prophecy (graphic novel) Glory Camo.png|Glory changing her scale color in The Dragonet Prophecy (graphic novel) Fan Art tiny glory.png|Pixel Glory by IceOfWaterflock|link=http://fav.me/d8ki5t3 References Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:The Dragonet Prophecy Characters Category:Dragonets of Destiny Category:Female Characters